


Underground Fighter

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, light Violence, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underground Fighter AU: Prompt from tumblr.  Roy meets Wally during and underground fighters match, they click in the ring and meet up after...though it didn't turn out how Roy expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: runesroad: Roy/Wally, underground fighter AU <3 83
> 
> So yes…I went places with this that I wasn’t planning on going. XD I hope you like it ruensroad and thank you khazadspoon for the beta! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Whoever this guy was, he was good, that much Roy knew. Tall, lanky and very quick on his feet, something entirely different from the other fighters Roy’d gone up against. And he rather liked it. It was nice having a challenge for a change, and the fact that his opponent wasn’t all that bad to look at made it even better. Green eyes, freckles, and a head full of red hair a few shades lighter than Roy’s own; the man looked like he just stepped off the boat from Ireland. Roy half expected him to start taunting him in Irish any second now.

He also had a killer pair of legs, almost quite literally considering his opponent was using a variation of kick boxing and muay thai. And if he didn’t stop drooling over the other man soon he was going to end up with a face full of knees and elbows. As if reading Roy’s mind, a knee came barreling towards his face. He barely had time to block the blow and move out of the way.

“Hey now, no daydreaming in the ring allowed,” said his opponent in a playful tone, Midwestern accent barely noticeable in the man’s voice.

“Heh,” Roy grinned as he blocked another blow, lashing out with a right hook when there was an opening. “I wasn’t daydreaming.”

“Oh? Funny. It kind of looked like you were.” The other man easily danced out of the punches’ way, a grin mirroring Roy’s own. “What, pray tell, were you doing?”

Roy managed to grab a hold of a leg as it kicked out towards him and used the momentum to land his opponent on his back. He looked down at him, grin widening. “I was just enjoying the view.”

They continued on for a few more rounds of fighting and subtle flirting. They introduced themselves amongst the punches and kicks sometime during the second round. Wally West. Roy enjoyed the way the name rolled off his tongue as he said it, almost as much as he enjoyed rolling around on the mats with the man.

Eventually Roy managed to pin the other man down long enough to be declared winner during the fifth round. He didn’t try to pretend that he didn’t notice the hard bulge pressing into his thigh, or the look of absolute lust in those orbs of green when their eye’s met while tangled together on the mat. There was the smallest of smirks that graced Wally’s lips and a silent question in the way he raised and ginger eyebrow. Roy answered with a grin and a slight press of his thigh against the man’s groin. 

——————————— 

Much later, Roy found himself waiting outside for the other redhead, leaning back against a railing. He was on the phone with his daughter’s babysitter, informing the woman he wasn’t going to be picking up his little girl until the next day. “Thanks for this, Donna.”

“Uh-huh, just remember this the next time I ask you for a favor.”

He chuckled softly into the recover. “Don’t worry I will. Tell baby girl I love her when she wakes up, and that I’ll be there as soon as I can tomorrow.”

“Tell her yourself, she’s still awake.”

“What is she still doing up?” Roy asked, but Donna was no longer at the end of the line. Her voice was soon replaced by that of his daughter.

“Daddy?”

“Hey there little one, why are you still up?” His voice had softened and there was a smallest of smiles on his lips.

“I wanted to find out if you won or not. Did you?”

Roy grinned; his daughter had always been his number one fan. “I did.”

“Did you wipe the floor with his ass?”

Roy cringed when the word ass came out of his daughter’s mouth; Donna was going to tan his hide tomorrow for that. “Lian, its butt. ‘Did I wipe the floor with his butt?’ And yes, I did.”

There was a confused sound at his daughter’s end of the phone. “But you always say ass..?”

Correction, Donna was going to kill him tomorrow. “Lian…what did I say about repeating what I said?”

“Not to do it in front of Aunt Donna?”

Now he was starting to think she was doing this on purpose, if the mirth in her voice was any indication. When he heard laughter in the background he knew he was being set up. Roy sighed in defeat, but there was a smile on his lips. “Alright you, enough getting me in trouble with your Aunt! Go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright Daddy, ayóó ánííníshní.”

“ayóó ánííníshní, baby girl. Sweet dreams.” He said his goodnights to Donna and finished his call, only realizing after he hung up that he wasn’t alone anymore. Looking up Roy met Wally’s amused eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.” The other redhead shrugged with a goofy grin on his face. Sauntering over he leaned against the railing as well, setting down his red and yellow duffle back by his feet. “How old?”

The question caught Roy off guard. Most of the time when people learned he was a dad they would make excuses to leave, or not even bring the subject up. It was almost like they assumed he was looking for them to be Lian’s new mom or dad. Idiots. That Wally didn’t seem fazed at all by the fact he had a kid left a warm fuzzy sensation low in his gut. Automatically, he reached for his wallet and pulled out the small photo of his daughter that he kept there. “She just turned six.”

“She’s adorable.” The kick boxer said as he took the photo and studied it. “And I’m betting she has you wrapped around her little fingers too.”

Roy grinned at that, taking back the picture when offered. “That she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayóó ánííníshní is ‘I love you’ in Navajo. (or at least that’s what the internet said and I’m hoping to God it was right. XD)


End file.
